


The Water Mirrors (a Still Sky)

by DostoevskyBrosK



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captain Bruce Wayne, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaid Clark Kent, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DostoevskyBrosK/pseuds/DostoevskyBrosK
Summary: Clark is a curious mer whose only trip to the surface of the sea gets him captured by the dubious Captain Lex Luthor. Luckily, Captain Bruce Wayne has been told to capture Luthor and destroy his ship LuthorCorp, and Captain Wayne never fails in an assignment. What will happen when he finds the captured mer?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 29
Kudos: 109





	1. Hearing at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for SuperBat, so I am quite nervous. But I love these two, and I hope I have written something fun for them. This is complete – I am just working on revisions, but should post at least once a week. I love to use poetry to inspire my work. So, this story is going to be built from the incomparable Yeats. The title and first chapter come from his poem “The Wild Swans at Coole,” which can be found at the end of chapter one.  
> Note: This story is written by me (although obviously inspired by another's work). I do not want this posted anywhere else.  
> © All rights reserved.  
> No part of this publication (unless for personal use) may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, stored in a database and / or published in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without the prior written permission of the publisher.

Clark spiraled through the clear water happily chasing a fish. He wove in and out, making a complicated pattern, not particularly concerned with actually catching the fish but very much enjoying the chase. Clark was a hunter member of his colony, Krypton, and he did need to bring home at least a bushel of fish with him at the end of each day. However, he was an exceptional hunter and had already met his expected quota for the month, so now he got to lazily enjoy the rest of his week.

He was well known in his colony for two reasons: his beautiful, distinctive tail and his insatiable curiosity for the human creatures.

All of the mers that were old enough to desire wanted Clark. His tail was of the deepest blue, looking like the most inviting parts of the water. He blended easily with his surroundings if he wanted to because he could mute the color according to his mood or desire. Yet, Clark was almost always in a good mood, so his tail tended to be deeply saturated and appealing. It matched his stunning blue eyes. Most mers of this colony had a tail of one solid color, which was why Clark was so notable. Not only was his tail a delicious blue color, but it also had bright red markings. They tinged the side, helping him to often look even more vibrant, and more importantly, the red took the shape of a symbol Krypton considered auspicious. Everyone knew he was marked for great things. He was an exceptional hunter, prized in Krypton, and could provide for most of the colony just by himself. His tail proclaimed his uniqueness and importance.

However, everyone was also equally worried about his deep curiosity for the human creatures that mers tended to avoid at all costs. They were a cruel species from what the mers had observed. It was best to keep clear from them. Even though this was the census of the colony, Clark was not so convinced. He had found several story books from some of the ships that had wrecked near where Krypton was located, and he had fallen in love with the human creatures and their fantastic stories. He wanted more of them, especially because the books did not last long after his first reading them. They tended to fall apart and disintegrate with too much handling.

Clark continued his lazy chase of the fish, planning what he was going to do for the Klearton Night, which was in a day’s time. This was an event that only happened once every five years. The mers were encouraged to do something bold, wild, and dangerous. Those who did the most dangerous deed were rewarded by the colony. Clark knew he wanted his Klearton Night to be connected to the human creatures, but he also knew Krypton would not really look favorably on that.

 _But I can’t find it in myself to care. I desperately need to see some of these human creatures for myself. I feel drawn to them. I do not want to simply live in Krypton fighting dangerous sharks or squids once every five years to prove some vague sense of my own power._ He stopped the chase and leaned back in the dark inky water of the ocean in the deep trenches where mers tended to live. _I have to do something bold for Klearton Night, even if my colony rejects me for it._ With his mind made up, Clark went jetting back to his lair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I declare Klearton Night open!” The leader of Krypton declared to great cheering in the rest of the mers. All of those who were eligible had set about making their plans and logging them with the Krypton clerk Lois.

When Clark had checked in with his Lois had raised her eyebrow, “You sure this is the best idea, Clark? You are going to get yourself caught, and you know what the Krypton laws say about that.”

Clark always felt himself blush around Lois. She was the most beautiful mer in Krypton. Clark had almost tried to pursue her, but she mocked his curiosity for the human creatures a bit too much.

He puffed out his chest. “Yes, thank you Lois. I do know the laws, and I do not care. This Klearton Night I am going to go to the surface and take something right out of a human creature’s hand. I will return triumphant or not at all.”

Lois just rolled her eyes, “Some of us would like to see you again, so be safe.”

He smiled at her, “Of course, Lois. I would not dream of getting myself in trouble.”

Those words came back to haunt him not two hours later. His quest had started very well. He found a ship that was filled with human creatures, and he had quietly waited for a good opportunity and had even managed to spring up out of the ocean into the air and snatch something one of them held. It was a strange shape and smelled terribly, but it counted for what he had set down for Klearton Night. That had all gone well, but Clark had spent far too long examining the thing he had taken. Because, before he knew it, Clark was covered in what he knew the human creatures called netting. He wriggled and squirmed, trying to free himself from the confusing strings that wrapped around him. _No no no no no no no no no no._ He struggled more furiously, but that managed to just tighten him up in it more.

“Pull men, pull!” A harsh voice called.

Clark was swung onto the boat and dropped painfully down onto the surface.

“Well, what have we here. It looks like the mer just could not keep away from us.” A man, who seemed different from his fellow creatures – he had no hair and wore no hat, laughed, causing Clark to shiver. _I am in real trouble now. I am dead to my colony, and I know no one will come for me_.

Harsh hands pulled against him, and all of Clark’s thoughts fled from him in his fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The air seemed to take a deeper chill tonight, causing Captain Bruce Wayne to pull his thick coat around himself a bit more carefully. He paced the deck of his ship trying to sort through the problems that he would need to work on tomorrow. He had been serving in the navy for about fifteen years, starting just after he had reached an age to be allowed to serve on a ship. That was largely because he had not wanted to be separated from his guardian Alfred. Alfred had always worked as a doctor on ships, which was how he met Bruce’s father, Thomas, who had also been a captain. One week Thomas had taken his wife, and his child on a fun trip in his ship to see the greater part of the ocean. However, before they could get back into port the ship had been attacked by pirates. Bruce had been forced to watch both of his parents get their throats cut and had only escaped because he had jumped off the side and sawm until his arms gave out. He had been rescued by another ship, which had taken him to the care of Alfred, who had just taken a posting on a ship that he could not easily break. Bruce had not minded, even though he had been forever marked by what had happened to his parents. He liked Alfred’s boat. Bruce had practically grown up on ships anyway, and they would always seem like home to him.

Alfred currently worked on the ship he captained, which had made him feel even more at home. He had one of the best first mates in the navy, and he knew several captains were jealous of his good fortune with Gordon, who really should be a captain himself. Bruce closed his eyes.

He shook his head. _I do not need to be going through the entirety of my ship crew. But I do need to make sure we have a place to dock in the next two weeks. We do not want to be caught unawares._ He tried to work out where they were in his mind, which he had no trouble doing. Bruce was considered something of a genius in the sea faring world because he did not need instruments, although he had them and would always double check his own calculations, to chart a path or tell where he was. He just seemed to be connected to the sea in a way others merely dreamed about. Bruce heard two of his midship men talking about him, but he decided it was innocent enough and ignored it, going to his own cabin to double check the closest place they could put into port.

“He just needs a little companionship. It isn’t his fault that one lady disappeared on him” Dick insisted as he worked on cleaning his area of the deck.

“No, he just needs to get that stick out of his ass.” Jason replied with a grumble. He had twice the work Dick had to do, and he was feeling grumpy.

“You are just bitter tonight. You know you want to see Captain Wayne with someone.”

“Someone? Who? He is too cold for just about everyone we know.” Jason grumbled, making Dick laugh.

“Oi. Stop your chatting and focus on your work so you can eat your dinner at a decent hour.”

“Yes Sir.” Both the boys chorused together, acknowledging First Mate Gordon and setting to their task with a little more focus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark tried to gulp for water, but he was strapped to a table very much out of the water. He groggily attempted thinking but could not make sense of anything. _Where . . . where am I?_ Suddenly, the memory of him getting pulled on board a ship came rushing back. He started struggling against the ropes that wrapped about his body. _I need to find water. I cannot breathe without water. It has been too long._

“Calm down. Calm down, Mer. You are perfectly fine. Well, in a manner of speaking. You can breathe. You just do not want to dry out that lovely tail of yours. Do not worry. We do not want you to dry it out either.”

A bald man came into Clark’s view, even though he had trouble making him stand still. _What is wrong with my eyes? Why am I struggling to see?_ He shook his head in frustration trying to clear his vision.

“Nothing is wrong with your eyes.” The man spoke again, chilling Clark. “And no, I cannot read your mind, Mer.” The man reached out and stroked along Clark’s skin causing it to bump up in a way that confused Clark. “I simply understand your situation better than you do yourself. What were you thinking beautiful Mer putting yourself in my reach?” He moved his hand up to grip Clark’s face, forcing his mouth to open. “Now see, you have such sharp teeth. Our teeth are not as pointy as yours, and I suppose it helps you in some ways. The way I normally would approach what I am going to do with you is to force you to take me here first.” He caressed Clark’s lips “But that is obviously out of the question. That is until I can figure out something to do to protect me from these teeth.” The man tsked at Clark, confusing him even more.

 _What is he talking about? Force me to take what?_ Clark started struggling even more, realizing that whatever this man had planned he did not want to be a part of it.

“Struggle all you like pretty Mer, but you will not get free. Even if you did, what are you going to do except flop about.” He chuckled darkly. “But if you are a good Mer, and do what I ask when I ask, I will let you soak in your very own tub instead of drying out and shedding your beautiful tail.” The man gestured behind him, which Clark couldn’t help but following. He saw a small tank settled in the room, which made him feel claustrophobic just looking at it. 

The man walked his fingers down Clarks chest and laughed as he watched the reaction Clark’s skin had to his own.

“You are probably wondering what you are doing here. Aren’t you, Mer. Well, I have a certain . . . fascination with creatures like you. You are so different from us and yet so strikingly similar. I find it repulsive yet compelling. And well, I do not get this opportunity very often, especially not with a male mer. I have only found female ones before now. And they certainly offered me something interesting, but not everything I want.”

The man turned his back on Clark, who strained to see what he was doing. He seemed to be setting some things out on a tray. He approached Clark and smiled the cruelest smile Clark had ever seen. “I would say relax this won’t hurt a bit, but that would be a lie. This should hurt quite a lot. At least I hope it does.”

The man picked up a sharp knife and leaned down, cutting purposefully right at the line where Clark’s tail met his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the full poem “The Wild Swans at Coole:”  
> The trees are in their autumn beauty,  
> The woodland paths are dry,  
> Under the October twilight the water  
> Mirrors a still sky;  
> Upon the brimming water among the stones  
> Are nine-and-fifty swans.
> 
> The nineteenth autumn has come upon me  
> Since I first made my count;  
> I saw, before I had well finished,  
> All suddenly mount  
> And scatter wheeling in great broken rings  
> Upon their clamorous wings.
> 
> I have looked upon those brilliant creatures,  
> And now my heart is sore.  
> All's changed since I, hearing at twilight,  
> The first time on this shore,  
> The bell-beat of their wings above my head,  
> Trod with a lighter tread.
> 
> Unwearied still, lover by lover,  
> They paddle in the cold  
> Companionable streams or climb the air;  
> Their hearts have not grown old;  
> Passion or conquest, wander where they will,  
> Attend upon them still.
> 
> But now they drift on the still water,  
> Mysterious, beautiful;  
> Among what rushes will they build,  
> By what lake's edge or pool  
> Delight men's eyes when I awake some day  
> To find they have flown away?


	2. A Fire was in My Head

Bruce could quietly admit to himself that he felt as near to content as he ever did when he looked at his rowdy crew getting drunk and relaxing at the Barber’s Inn. He was seated with Alfred and Jim and having a beer himself or at least he looked like he was. He did not actually want to drink because he was reasonably sure he would get his new orders any day now. He never liked to get his orders after he had been drinking.

But it was diverting to watch the crew give each other a hard time and for things to escalate as they threw down outlandish bets, trying to outdo everyone. He gave his version of a small smile as he watched both Dick and Jason try to woo the barkeep who was clearly interested in nether of them. They could not seem to tell and were getting more and more outlandish in pursuit of something that would never come to fruition. It was ridiculous and funny to watch, but Bruce couldn’t help feeling a little wistful. _The last time we were ashore was when I met Talia. I was hoping to see her here again, but I don’t suppose I ever will. Probably just as well, but still. . ._

Jim chuckled a little at their antics, bringing Bruce back to the present. Jim leaned over, “Youth is wasted on the young, eh Alfred.”

Alfred nodded his head sagely, smiling his wry, knowing smirk.

Before things got too out of control a messenger boy came hurrying into the room, looking wildly around. He spotted Bruce and approached him purposefully.

“Message for you, Sir.” He gave him what looked to be official papers.

Bruce stood and bowed as he took the papers from the young man. “Sit and have a drink on us while I read these.” He instructed quietly. The boy seemed only too happy to comply.

Breaking the seal, Bruce quickly read his orders, _Nothing too surprising. Just another ship that had been reported for pirating: LexCorp. Odd name._ Bruce shrugged and stood, turning to Jim “Notify the crew that they are expected to report back to the USS Gotham by midnight tonight. Take care of the boy,” he gestured to the messenger now enjoying a drink with some of the other crew. He turned and went to double check the supplies that had been brought on board.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark sank as deeply as he could into his tank as he heard the shifting and opening of the door to wherever they kept him. He was not sure how long it had been since he had been taken by these cruel human creatures. By his reckoning it had to have been at least a month.

And what a hellish month. The bald man’s name was Lex, but he like to be called Master. He seemed to want something from Clark that he just couldn’t get. It confused Clark. The man had taken a knife all along the seam of his body, but then he had also cut deeply into the tail and ripped things out of Clark, just to see if he could live it seemed. He liked to hit him too, that much was obvious, but Clark just couldn’t figure out what Lex, Clark was still refusing to call him Master no matter what he did to him, wanted from him.

No matter what the opening of that door never brought something good.

Lex walked in. He had several of his crew men with him, and he was tying something to the table where he usually tied Clark when he was experimenting on him. Clark cautiously poked his head out of the water so that he could see better. The water in his tank was thick with dirt and blood. It was much too murky to see clearly through. It was also getting terribly uncomfortable for Clark to be in, but he figured no one was going to take the trouble of getting him fresh water. _At least I have some water at all._ _What do they have?_

Clark had learned early in his time here that silence was the best idea. He wanted to be forgotten about as often as possible. So he had to work to quiet himself as he saw what was being strapped in. _Another mer!_ He desperately wanted to help them get free, but he was in no position to help.

“Give that thing to me!” demanded Lex to one of the men. He took something that was wriggling roughly in his arms. “Fuck! The little shit.” It seemed to bite him, causing Lex to drop it. Clark watched as it skidded over closer to him. He took his chance, leaning well over the tank to scoop whatever was trying to get away from Lex.

It bit him too, but Clark was expecting it _Not like I can blame it. Best thing to do in this situation anyway_. He looked at the thing squirming in his arms, a wee baby mer, but a cephalopod, maybe two months old. Young. Very young. The baby mer had a beautiful set of inky black tentacles, just tipped with bright, fluorescent blue. His hair seemed to match his body and his eyes the highlighting on the tips of the tentacles. He instinctively brought the child to his chest, nestling it in his arms. “Shush Little One. I’ll protect you.” He whispered to it.

Lex was still cursing as he had one of his men bind the bite that was bleeding pretty freely. “Good work Little One.” Clark added.

“Ok. OK! Leave us.” Lex demanded. His eyes gleamed as they turned to Clark’s tank. Clark sank into the murky water, hoping to keep an eye on Lex but to minimize what the terrifying man could see.

“Don’t think you can escape me,” Lex murmured in his quiet, chilling way. Clark held the baby closer to him. “That little brat is going to pay for what he did, but first I want a look at the mother. She is already dead, you know.” Lex turned his back onto Clark to face the mer tied to the table. “We injected her with some poison when we brought her up. I am not interested in another female mer.” He sounded so dismissive, which infuriated Clark. “But she will be fun to dissect. Fun to force you to watch too. We didn’t realize she had a child until we pulled them both aboard. Good luck I thought.” Lex looked down at his bandaged arm. “Now, I am not so sure. Probably more trouble than he is worth.”

Clark didn’t know if he should say something or remain quiet. Lex looked back at him, meeting his eyes with a cruel smile.

“You will watch, won’t you? Or do I need to tie you down to force you not to look away?”

 _I need to stay in the tank with the baby, don’t I._ “I’ll watch.”

“You fucking better.” Lex yelled in sudden aggression, swinging over to grab Clark by the neck. His fingers dug into his skin, and Clark moved the baby further down to be sure to keep him out of Lex’s sight. “No. I think you do need a little help.” Lex quickly wrapped a rope tightly around Clark’s neck and tied the other end to the beam running through the room. It allowed Clark almost no slack, and he struggled not to choke, having to push himself up out of the water more than he wanted to be. _At least he left Little One alone._ Clark tried to think positively.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“We’ve just spotted him, Captain.” Jim reported to Bruce.

He nodded. _It is dark. I don’t think they have seen us yet._ “Have every light extinguished. We are going to see how close we can get before they are aware we are on them.”

Jim nodded with a smile and left to follow his orders. Bruce thought about his plan of attack. He had studied the ship notes that had come with his orders, and it seemed like Lex Luthor, the Captain of the ship, enjoyed the stranger things in life. He never seemed to be satisfied and had recently become obsessed with the pleasures a creature of the deep could bring you.

Bruce shook his head _An unhealthy fascination never ends well. But I am not surprised Luthor never learned that. He seems to have never been told ‘no.’ I wonder how he will respond to an attack against his flank when he doesn’t realize we are there._ Bruce could not help the slight tilting of the corners of his mouth. He really did love a good fight, and they were about to get one. Even better, they did have the distinct advantage currently. They just needed to be sure to be quiet and thorough in their preparation. _Everything else should take care of itself._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a long week, at least by Clark’s calculation, since Lex had brought the dead mer aboard. It had been horrific to watch him take that poor mer apart piece by piece, often mocking Clark with it. The child had made it through the week, but Lex hated him. He called him Demon, which almost seemed to fit. Clark called him Damian, which seemed to be a bit kinder but also suit the child. Damian would bite anyone who came close to him with the exception of Clark. He would cling to Clark like a limpet, which Clark loved. However, it made days like today particularly scary.

Lex typically acted like the child didn’t exist, forcing Clark to share his food, which he did happily, or the child would starve. The only time he did acknowledge the child was to try to use it to make Clark do something.

Clark felt like that was a bit redundant since he was not really that able to say no to Lex as it was. But Lex seemed to think Clark was keeping something hidden from him, which is what all the torture seemed focused on uncovering. At least that is what Lex said. Clark figured Lex just enjoyed causing others pain.

Today it had been something long, thin and made of the leather. Lex had wanted Clark to count as he hit him, demanding that they start over if Clark lost count. It had gone terribly, and worst still Lex had left him on the table. He did that sometimes as a test he would say. He would untie Clark and say that he knew he would get to the water when he needed to. It often made Clark sick as he would struggle to pull himself down, across the floor, and then, most difficult, up into the tank. The pain would always be terrible, and some days he would just stay on the table, which seemed to please Lex.

Now, as Clark floated in a haze of pain, feeling woozy, he tried to figure out how he could get over into the tank. He wanted to be with Damian and assure himself the child was safe. He always felt better holding the wee babe, feeling the way the tentacles would wrap comfortingly around his writs. As he was contemplating the logistics of moving across the floor, he thought he could hear loud noises. They sounded almost like fighting, but he couldn’t make sense of them. It startled him and made it seem even more important to get to Damian.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bruce smiled triumphantly. The plan had gone off exactly as it should. They had been able to get right up next to LexCorp before anyone on the other ship was even aware of them. They dispatched the first wave of the crew quickly and had easily handled the next wave. Now, Bruce had Lex on the other end of his sword. There was no escape for him trapped as he was between Bruce’s bright blade and the wall of his cabin. Their sword fight had been almost embarrassingly brief. _It doesn’t appear that Luthor is much of a fighter._

“Luthor, surrender. You are outnumbered, most of your men have given up, and you are not getting out of this.” He kept his guard up, watching Lex carefully.

“You stupid, bumbling man. I don’t know what you think you are doing on my ship, but I can tell you right now that you are going to be in trouble with several senators when news of this gets out.”

“I really have no idea what you are talking about, Luthor. I got my orders from the Navy. I don’t think any senators are going to object to that. Come on. You can see that you are defea-” Bruce broke off speaking as Lex lunged for something next to his bunk.

Lex held something tightly in his hand. _Something tells me I do not want to come in contact with that_. Bruce was ready when Lex threw it at him, blocking it with his blade and sending it back to Lex, who was not expecting that. He screamed in pain as the bottle he threw broke fully upon impact. His arm and most of his chest were covered in the liquid that seemed to be eating away at him right before Bruce’s eyes.

Lex screamed in pain while Bruce watched in horror. It lasted maybe two seconds, but it was dreadful. Bruce almost felt badly for Lex, the acid eating away at him, but he felt a little guilty at his own gruesome thought that _perhaps Luthor had deserved it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem for this chapter comes from “The Song of Wandering Aengus:”  
> I went out to the hazel wood,  
> Because a fire was in my head,  
> And cut and peeled a hazel wand,  
> And hooked a berry to a thread;  
> And when white moths were on the wing,  
> And moth-like stars were flickering out,  
> I dropped the berry in a stream  
> And caught a little silver trout.
> 
> When I had laid it on the floor  
> I went to blow the fire a-flame,  
> But something rustled on the floor,  
> And someone called me by my name:  
> It had become a glimmering girl  
> With apple blossom in her hair  
> Who called me by my name and ran  
> And faded through the brightening air.
> 
> Though I am old with wandering  
> Through hollow lands and hilly lands,  
> I will find out where she has gone,  
> And kiss her lips and take her hands;  
> And walk among long dappled grass,  
> And pluck till time and times are done,  
> The silver apples of the moon,  
> The golden apples of the sun.


	3. My Love and I Did Meet

Clark panted with exertion and fear. He had finally managed to drag himself over to the tank. He was considering the daunting prospect of hauling himself up into it when all the sounds of fighting seemed to cease at once. It was chilling. _Focus, Clark. You need to get to Damian before Lex gets back. If the fight went badly, he will be in a difficult mood. You need to be ready._ Clark tried to exhort himself into making the enormous push up that would be needed. His back felt like it was on fire, and he knew he had lost a lot of his blood. It probably painted most of the room.

“One. Two. Three.” He grunted to himself, pushing up with all of his energy at three. He barely reached the lip of the tank, which he grabbed forcefully. He managed to flip himself into the water but scraped his side against a sharp piece of glass. He cried out in pain but tried to silence himself. The eerie quiet was starting to really make him anxious. _The quiet is not natural. What is coming?_

As soon as he splashed into the water, knocking out a large amount that later Lex would be sure to yell at him about, Damian sawm to his side. He burrowed into Clark’s arms, trembling. “You are alright, Little One. See. No one is here to hurt you. Papa will protect you.” Clark felt like he was trembling himself as he clung to the small octomer.

Something felt different about the ship. Its rhythm seemed to be interrupted. Everything seemed so still. Clark shook himself, sinking back into the tank. It didn’t really afford much of a hiding space, but Clark tried to squish himself into the back of the tank as much as possible. He ignored the flare of pain as his back made contact with the glass.

 _I need to be ready for whatever happens._ Clark wasn’t really sure how he could be, but he wanted to feel like he could do something to keep Damian safe. The tank was almost repulsively dirty at this point. The sides of it were smeared with dirt and filth, and Clark seemed to have nothing better to do but stare at it as he waited for what was going to come through that door. As the water got thicker and thicker, mostly with Clark’s blood, it became more and more difficult to open one’s eyes underneath it, which put Clark at a serious disadvantage. He tried to still his own shaking and prepare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Although the fight had gone well, better than anyone could have expected really, it was now hours later, and it had been almost forty hours since Bruce had been asleep. He was trying to sort out everything they had found on LexCorp and make all of the decisions that were needed to get everything in order to leave the ship for Jim to sail to port with. He scrubbed at his face, trying to keep himself focused. He had insisted the men all get some rest, so everyone else should be doing better than he was, which was a slight comfort. However, LexCorp was not a natural ship. There were an inordinate amount of secrete compartments, and Bruce couldn’t believe the amount of contraband they had found.

Just as he was thinking that perhaps it would be better to get some sleep after all, Jim came barging into the room he was ensconced in, sorting through the mess of papers, trying to make sense of what LexCorp was up to.

“Captain! I am sorry to bother you, Sir, but I think I found something you are going to want to see.”

Bruce looked up, “What is it?”

“It’s a bit hard to explain, Sir. This whole ship has been rife with secrets, and well, it looks like we found a false wall. It seems to be a door, but we can’t get it to open. I think you will want to be there.”

Bruce nods. “Alright, send Tommy in here to keep sorting through this mess, he should have been able to get enough rest.”

“Ay Sir! If only you would.” Jim muttered as he walked away.

“I heard that.” Bruce called back a bit wryly. He tried to extricate himself from all the papers, managing to after a few minutes. By the time he caught up with Jim a small crowd had gathered around the door. It was in the Captain’s quarters, which made it rather intriguing.

“Bust it open already!” someone called from behind Bruce.

“It ain’t as easy as it looks,” muttered Jason who was working with Dick to try to force it. Everything they were trying seemed to not be working. Bruce approached carefully, stepping past everyone as he moved towards Lex’s body.

“Did anyone check if he had the key on him?”

Dick and Jason exchanged a guilty look, “No, Sir.” They chorused together.

Bruce rolled his eyes, as he lifted the key up for them to see. “Allow me.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark had heard several people at the door for the past hour or so. They seemed to be trying to open it. Clark wasn’t really sure how doors worked because while he had been with the humans for about two months, no one really took the time to explain things to him. It sounded like more and more people were in the room, just on the other side of the door.

Damian shivered in his arms, his tentacles wrapped securely around Clark’s arms. It was a comfort to feel them, but even so Clark felt his body lock in rigid fear at the sounds beyond the door.

Finally, the door burst open. Clark pushed himself into the smallest he could be. His whole body was submerged, which made it more difficult to see, but made him feel a little safer. _Even though that is probably an allusion. Anyone can do anything they want to me here._ Clark thought bitterly.

He could make out several figures who had entered the room. They seemed to be led by a tall man who looked to be the antithesis of Lex. He was wearing a hat but had dark hair _Rather like Damian’s_ curling under the hat, pulled back and tied out of the way. His eyes also seemed to match Damian’s from what Clark could see. But there were several other men with him too. They gasped when they entered the room, but Clark didn’t know what to expect from them. He wished he were just back in Krypton hunting in the open waters. He shook his head. _I need to focus to make sure they don’t come at us when I am unaware. I need to keep Damian with me_. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bruce managed to get the door open with the use of the key, but when he opened it, it wasn’t what he expected. _I am not sure what I did expect._ He shook his head, whatever it had been, it certainly wasn’t this.

“Blimey,” Dick whispered.

“Fuck me,” Jason joined in.

The sight was gruesome. There was a table in the center of the room, which was stained with old and new blood. Disturbing implements adorned the walls, locked in place behind a wire cage that seemed to trap everything in place. Other than the table, a smaller table next to it, and the torture implements, the only other thing in the room was about an inch of water and a tank pushed into the far corner. It was filled with the most disgusting looking water, murky and pinkish in color.

“What is that for?” Dick wondered about one of the instruments that was still lying off to the side.

Bruce let Jason and Dick wonder about those things, as he cautiously approached the tank. _There is something in that water_. _Something that seems like it got hurt rather badly._ His heart was beating wildly in his chest because Bruce can only imagine what a man like Luthor would do with anything he captured. It made his blood run cold. He saw slight movement in the water.

“Jason.” He called.

The midshipman looked at his captain, “Sir?”

“Go tell Alfred to prepare a tank. I think we have the parts for one still stored in our berth. Set it up in my room. Fill it with clean sea water.”

“Yes Sir.” Jason moved off quickly, and Bruce would have been proud of him acting without asking questions if he wasn’t so worried about the creature twitching in the water.

 _Ah, there it is_. Bruce finally could make out a rather large, beautiful tail, swishing back and forth. He looked up and saw what he feared: a mer. They were known, but mostly left alone. The only mer Bruce had ever spoken to was Talia and that was only after he caught her with her half tail. He had known her for a month before he knew what she was. It hadn’t bothered him, just surprised him. He knew they liked to be treated as any human would and that they understood all languages. He carefully approached the tank.

“Hello there. My name is Captain Wayne, but you can call me Bruce.” He said as gently as he could. “It looks like you were not treated kindly by the man who had the run of this ship. I can tell you that he is dead. He will never hurt you again. We are going to make sure you are healthy, treat any wound you have, and keep you safe.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as the mer surfaced above the tank. He had a beautiful face, but his eyes were filled with such anguish and pain, Bruce could only focus on that. Finally, Bruce noticed that he held something carefully in his arms. _Is that a child?. It_ is. _That is the babe’s tentacles._ Bruce realized as he saw several black tentacles wrapped around one of Clark’s arms.

“We will make sure you both get the care you need. We have plenty of food that we can share with you both. You needn’t fear us. We only want to help.” Bruce tried to assure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark couldn’t believe how drawn he felt to this kind-eyed stranger. He looked so gentle, and he spoke so softly to Clark. It made him feel almost safe. But those thoughts seemed dangerous to Clark. _Why would he want to help? Does he want to take Damian away from me? What does he mean Luthor is dead? That is Lex, right? Will they just kill me too?_

He wanted to say that he would hurt anyone who tried to take Damian away from him, but he couldn’t think of how to say that. His brain didn’t seem to want to corporate with him. He looked at Bruce, and he saw kindness there. _It has been so long since someone was kind to me, but how can I trust it?_

Suddenly another figured appeared at Bruce’s side. It startled Clark because he had quite forgotten to keep a wary eye out. He barred his teeth, knowing they were sharp and a bit terrifying for human creatures. He tried to hiss, but he realized his throat was a bit sore. 

“Careful, Dick.” Bruce warned whoever had come into Clark’s view. “He is just one of my crew members, Sir.” Bruce said back to addressing Clark. _I can’t believe he called me sir._ Clark almost smiled at that. Bruce continued speaking, “I promise you have nothing to fear from any of us. I will keep you safe and pledge on my life that no harm will come to you or your wee babe while you are with us.”

Clark felt himself pulled to the man and feeling compelled to trust the conviction in his words and tone. He wasn’t a naturally suspicious mer anyway. He liked to see the best in all creatures he met, which was part of what made him so popular in Krypton. He knew that about himself, so he tried to harden his heart. He didn’t want his own quickness to trust to turn against Damian and hurt him in some way.

Clark barred his teeth again and hissed. He pulled Damian closer to himself, trying to warn them off coming closer.

“We just want to help. You need medical care and provisions. We can give that to you. If we just throw you over the side of the boat back into the wide ocean, I will worry about what might happen to you.” Bruce said coaxingly. “Please, let us help you. Then we will take you back to wherever you would like to go.”

Clark felt his heart melt despite himself. _It would be so nice to trust again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem makes such a lovely song. I can’t help but sing it every time I read it:  
> Down by the salley gardens  
> my love and I did meet;  
> She passed the salley gardens  
> with little snow-white feet.  
> She bid me take love easy,  
> as the leaves grow on the tree;  
> But I, being young and foolish,  
> with her would not agree.
> 
> In a field by the river  
> my love and I did stand,  
> And on my leaning shoulder  
> she laid her snow-white hand.  
> She bid me take life easy,  
> as the grass grows on the weirs;  
> But I was young and foolish,  
> and now am full of tears.


	4. Peace Comes Dropping Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don’t know – I live in Texas and let me just say what a hell week this has been! UGH! I haven’t had water for most of this week and have made do with boiling (so much) snow. I am boiling water right now to mix with cold water in my tub to take a bath – I hope it goes well. I do feel like I am like Cassandra from I Capture the Castle, but I hope I don’t give myself burns like an idiot.

Clark couldn’t quite make out what all of the human creatures were saying. They were debating something, but he wasn’t that worried about it until Bruce came back over to him.

“We are going to have to move you. I think the easiest thing to do would be to take you out of this tank and have several of my men carry you over to my boat. You can carry the child. Then, we will be able to have our doctor look you over. While he is doing that, we will make a nice new tank for you.” Bruce’s eyes wandered over Clark’s current tank. “It will be clean at the very least.” He offered hopefully.

Clark looked at him searching his face for any detection of falseness. He didn’t read any there, so he nodded.

Bruce nodded back and introduced the men who would be handling Clark. “Be as gentle as possible,” he murmured to them. He looked at Clark, “We will try to move you as quickly as possible. On my count.”

Clark worked hard not to lash out as he felt several different arms grabbing him. _You just agreed to this. It will get you to a safer boat. To clean water. This will be better for Damian._

One of the men accidentally jostled Clark’s hold of Damian, and Clark snarled at him.

“A bit feisty isn’t he,” the man complained.

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t be acting similarly?” A different man asked. “I mean just look at him. He’s covered in wounds.”

The other man huffed, and Clark didn’t want anyone touching him at all. He felt miserable and overwhelmed and wasn’t sure he would be able to keep it together. He suddenly began to wriggle, just wanting to be free. _Why won’t they let me get there myself. I bet I could._

Bruce came over to him. “Are you doing alright? Do you need a break?”

Clark nodded, and was relieved when Bruce had all the men set him down right where he was. “Would . . . would you send them away?” Clark asked quietly.

If Bruce was surprised Clark talked, he hid it well, unlike the men. The two who had been careless even turned red. Bruce looked at them and dismissed them.

“Would you rather we brought the doctor over here first?”

Clark shook his head. “I don’t want to be looked over in front of everyone, but I would like to try to get there on my own.”

Bruce shook his head. “I don’t think that is a good idea. You would injure yourself more. Please let us help you.” 

“I don’t mind if you help.” Clark spoke, feeling a bit bold for his proclamation. “I’m called Clark.” He looked up at Bruce’s eyes. They made him think of the deep sea where the blue gets a little lost in grey. He didn’t realize he was staring too much until someone came by them, breaking the spell. He looked away quickly.

Bruce didn’t outright smile, but his whole face seemed to warm. “It is nice to meet you Clark. I hope you will be better with us than with Luthor.”

“He wasn’t a very good man.” Clark whispered.

Bruce nodded. “No, he wasn’t.”

“Alright, I am ready to try again, but maybe just the ones who originally found me.”

“Easy enough.” Bruce left to get the right men, and Clark felt better having seen that at the very least his wishes were going to be respected.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bruce ended up having them set Clark in his bed for his examination. It seemed like the most stable place because unlike Luthor’s ship, they did not have a table for evil experimentation to strap someone to. He shook his head, still reeling from the mer, Clark, that they discovered. It would have been more surprising if it wasn’t Lex he supposed. 

Bruce was pacing a little in his cabin. He stood near enough that Alfred could ask for his help if he needed. Or Clark if he didn’t feel safe. But he also wanted to give Clark his own privacy, so he was trying not to be intrusive even though he did want to hover and see what was wrong and why.

“Lift your arms up for me, Sir. Yes, just like that. Good.” Bruce could hear Alfred’s quite murmuring but almost missed it when he said, “Captain would you lend your hand.”

He rushed over. “Of course, Alfred. What can I do?”

Clark looked up at him, humiliation plain on his face, but he seemed happy that Bruce was there.

“You will need to take the child.” Alfred seemed to anticipate Clark’s refusal, “just for a few moments.”

Clark nodded, but chewed at his lip for a few seconds. “Be careful with him. We both watched his mother die and no one else but me has held him since then. He bit Lex rather harshly that first day.”

“He might bite me. I’ll be prepared.” Bruce nodded holding out his hands.

Clark carefully set Damian in them. His inky black tentacles still curled around Clark’s arms. “Damian, you have to let go. Just for a few moments. Papa needs to get his arms checked by the doctor.” Clark spoke as softly as possible to the child.

Damian lifted his face and barred his teeth. He did unstick his tentacles, which seemed like a good sign. When Bruce had taken full charge of him, Damian tried to bite him, but Bruce anticipated that. Damian was left with a mouth full of wool, which actually felt pretty good to the young octomer, so he continued to chew on the thick wool.

“See. Captain Bruce will watch your babe. No harm will come to him,” Alfred assured.

Bruce wanted to smile at the child, but he wasn’t much given to smiles. Instead, he watched in interest as Damian gummed at the wool.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason stood over to the side, waiting for more orders, but just watching the unfolding of the scene with great surprise. He never thought he would see his captain be so gentle with something. He too often thought of Captain Wayne as a person to be feared. The man had been rather kind to him, really, but he still did not fully trust him. And the captain was a difficult man in many ways. But here he was, carrying a strange half human half octopus thing (that kind of made Jason’s skin crawl), as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It did make Jason smile. He couldn’t wait to tell Dick about everything he got to see as he helped out.

Soon enough, Clark was done with getting checked over and patched up by Alfred. “Let’s help you get back into the water, Clark. I don’t want to keep you out any longer.”

Clark nodded, “Thank you, Alfred. You were wonderful, and I am already aching less.” Clark smiled at the doctor who seemed genuinely touched. “I think I can manage with Jason’s help. If you wouldn’t mind?” Clark turned his eyes to Jason, who honestly thought everyone had forgotten about him.

“Happy to help.” He said, jumping over and trying to carefully support Clark without touching any of his wounds. That seemed impossible, but it was easier than he thought it would be. They plunged Clark into the water, with minimum spillage. Clark sighed back into it. Jason watched in little concealed wonder as Clark’s tail seemed to sharpen and deepen in color. It was sublime.

“Thank you. For the clean water. It feels wonderful.”

“I rather think that will do you more good than all my medicine.” Alfred chuckled. “Captain Bruce, you can give him back the child, Sir.” Alfred said to Bruce who seemed to be staring deep into the babe’s eyes. He looked up startled, shocked that Clark had already been moved to the tank. Jason didn’t even bother to stifle his smile.

“I’ve been calling him Damian.” Clark reported. “His mother died before I could hear the name she gave him.”

Bruce walked over, giving Damian over to Clark. The baby seemed to enjoy splashing into the water and then curling up against Clark. “Damian is a good name for him, I think.”

“Aye, it means Demon, don’t it?” Jason piped up from the side, “He looks like one with all those black tentacles.”

“Not helping Master Jason.” Alfred said quietly with some amusement lacing his voice.

Clark actually smiled at him though, so Jason would count that as a win. “Actually, that is where I got his name from. Lex kept calling him Demon, which seemed too harsh for him. Damian is his own person, and he cannot help it that he is fierce and not willing to just let anyone mess with him.”

Jason felt himself leaning over closer to the kid. “Yeah? That’s pretty cool. I have never seen a mer with octopi’s legs before.” He tentatively reached out, and Damian surprised him by wrapping one tentacle around his finger. Jason smiled up at Clark who smiled back.

“I have only seen a few myself, and I used to live in the sea.” Clark responded, voice growing quieter. But he seemed to shake himself out of his own ill humor. “You know how they get created?” He sounded a bit mischievous.

Jason quirked his eyebrows. “No. How?”

“A more typical mer, one with a fish tail,” here Clark moved his own tail a bit, which was magnificent in its beauty. Jason privately thought the bright blue and the patterned red were some of the most magnificent things he had ever seen, especially the way they looked dancing in the water of the tank. “Branches out and mates with something that is not another typical mer. It could be a mer with an octopus half or it could be a human creature.” Here Clark sounded positively gleeful.

“No way!” Jason said, getting closer still. “I didn’t know mers and humans could you know. . . ” Jason trailed off suddenly embarrassed to say anything too crude in front of the little octomer.

“We don’t’ know, Jason. What are you trying to say?” Bruce asked in his deadpan way.

“Ugh. You are the worst.” Jason whined.

“Enough. Let’s give Clark and Damian some space to get used to their new surroundings.” Bruce gestured Jason out of the room.

He went willingly enough, knowing there would be more time to spend with Clark and the kid. For now, he wanted to report everything he saw to Dick, who would be jealous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark couldn’t believe how wonderful the clean water felt as it surrounded his whole body. He was unconscious of the changing of the blue on his tail, but wouldn’t have been surprised if he noticed. _I almost forgot what clean water feels like._ He rolled in it a bit, feeling like a child again. He watched as the boy-man called Jason walked out of the room. But then he lost time a little, circling his tank with Damian, letting them see how big it felt to them and enjoying being fully submerged in water. When he popped his head up again, Bruce was sitting at his small table and desk writing something. But he looked up when Clark came above water.

“Does your new tank suit your needs?”

“It is wonderful. So much better than that other horrible one.” Clark agreed. He nestled a sleeping Damian down on his lap, and leaned his arms over the tank’s top, resting his head on them. _He really does look like a good man. But what does that mean? His eyes speak of kindness, but can I trust them?_

Bruce continued writing for a space, but the set everything down. “You do not need to fear any of us Clark. I’ve been thinking, and” Bruce got up and brought something over to Clark. It was a sharp dagger. “Here. This is so you know you can protect yourself against anyone on this ship. They should leave you alone, and if they don’t –” Bruce gestured to the dagger.

Clark wanted to laugh, but really was touched despite himself. “Thank you, Bruce.” He did still feel tinges of anxiety, especially when he thought of other crew members than Alfred, Jason, and Bruce.

“We have a few things we need to do while we are out to sea right now, but when you are feeling better, we will take you to the spot easiest to reach your colony.”

Clark knew Bruce was trying to be comforting, but that made him feel terrible. “I am going to get some rest.” He managed to murmur before he disappeared under the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is “The Lake Isle of Innisfree:”  
> I will arise and go now, and go to Innisfree,  
> And a small cabin build there, of clay and wattles made;  
> Nine bean-rows will I have there, a hive for the honey-bee,  
> And live alone in the bee-loud glade.
> 
> And I shall have some peace there, for peace comes dropping slow,  
> Dropping from the veils of the morning to where the cricket sings;  
> There midnight’s all a glimmer, and noon a purple glow,  
> And evening full of the linnet’s wings.
> 
> I will arise and go now, for always night and day  
> I hear lake water lapping with low sounds by the shore;  
> While I stand on the roadway, or on the pavements grey,  
> I hear it in the deep heart’s core.


	5. Seed of the Fire

Clark smiled as he laid out on the deck. He found that this was one of his favorite things to do. _I have now been on Bruce’s ship just as long as I was on Lex’s._ The thought made him smile, and Clark leaned back. He let the sun fully penetrate his skin, but every now and then he took a small cup of water and poured it over the parts that felt like they were getting too dry. He realized he could stay out of the water for a lot longer than he thought he could. Apparently when you aren’t stressed your body doesn’t mind it as much.

Damian loved it and could last outside of the water even longer than Clark. He would move all over the ship, easily getting around with the use of his tentacles and arms. He had grown so quickly in the past couple of months, Clark could hardly believe it. Now that he was getting fresh, healthy food, he seemed to be older than Clark had first thought. He was probably around nine months to a year now. Clark smiled as he watched one of the crewmen carefully avoid stepping on Damian as he went about his day. _I really love it on the Gotham. The men treat us with kindness, put up with all of my questions, and_ Clark looked over to where Bruce was pacing behind his first mate _Bruce is here_.

Clark wished he could be more shocked with himself, but he was who he was. He didn’t want to lie to his own heart. He loved watching Bruce and was constantly impressed by what a strong, good captain he was. His men loved him, even if some of them thought he was a bit harsh. They followed him wherever he led and did anything he asked. That spoke to Clark in a way he wasn’t sure he fully understood. He knew that mers from Krypton mated for life. Their colony leader had always said that, and only now did Clark feel like he understood what that meant.

Damian pulled himself up the stairs to where Bruce was pacing and talking with Jim. But Clark watched happily as Bruce noticed Damian at his feet, bent down and scooped the child up. He held Damian who happily grabbed at Bruce’s cuffs, immediately putting them in his mouth. Bruce kept talking and pacing, but every now and then he would whisper something to just Damian.

 _Damian loves him as much as I do_. Clark thought to himself and then really considered what he just thought. _Oh, I love him. As in love. Love love. Oh shit_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason nudged Dick when saw Bruce scoop up Damian. “I told you he had it bad for the two of them.”

“Hush Jason, we are supposed to be just working right now.”

“Come on. Tell me you aren’t interested in how our captain seems to have fallen for a mer and his child.”

“Shhhhh. You are the worst, Jason.” But Dick did stop what he was doing and look with a dopy smile at Bruce absently playing with Damian’s tentacles. “It is really cute.” He whispered back to Jason.

Jason was smiling too, watching Dick’s happiness.

Clark turned over to his back, flopping his tail languidly against the deck. Most people looked up at the noise, which Clark didn’t seem to notice. However, Jason made sure to not let it distract him, although watching the magnificent tail roll with the light of the sun glancing off it was always worth it. He turned to watch Bruce as he stared, almost helplessly at Clark’s tail. Jason smirked.

“See, Dick. He is hopelessly in love.”

Dick, who had been looking at Clark, swiveled over to see Bruce and smiled again. “He really is. Look at his eyes, Jason. I never thought I would see him show his emotions so plainly.”

“He really is being obvious.” A new voice joined them, causing both Dick and Jason to jump in surprise. Dick blushed all over and tried to look like he was going back to work. Jason just laughed.

“Hey, Alfred. What do you think of Clark and Bruce? They would make a cute pair.”

Dick looked up and added, “They are pretty enough for each other at least.”

“And they already have a child.” Jason added.

“Enough, you two. Let them work it out on their own. If they need some interference, we can revisit it then, but not before.”

“Ok, Alfred. We will bow to your greater knowledge.”

Alfred moved away, leaving Jason and Dick to smile at each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bruce rolled his shoulders. It had been a terribly long day. Not bad, just lots of little things that needed, demanded, his attention. He had to help two fighting shipmates work out their differences, figure out how much longer their supplies would last, double check the calculations because his two cooks disagreed, and note where they should put into port. Now, he was coming to his favorite part of the day, but even here he knew he needed to ask Clark the thing he had been avoiding for much too long.

He reached his door, hand on the knob, and took a deep breath. _It is ok. This is the right thing. They don’t belong on a ship. They belong in the sea._

He pushed the door open and saw Clark and Damian playing some game in their tank, which melted his heart. His eyes warmed as he watched them. He came over to them and sat in his desk chair that had really become a tank chair since Clark and Damian joined their ship.

“How are you doing today, Clark?” Bruce asked.

Clark turned to him, smiling sunnily. _It never fails to amaze me how he can be so damn cheerful. He always looks like he managed to capture part of the sun and carry it inside himself._

“It was a good day. Thank you, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded. “You know we love having you on board with us, but we are about to put into port. It really cannot be delayed any longer. I am not sure if you want to go to port with us or not. We are happy to take you to wherever you would like to be dropped off.”

Clark’s smile fell from his face and his whole demeanor seemed to sink down into greyness. _Am I imagining that or does he really not want to go_?

“You can port with us too if you feel like you still need time to heal.” Bruce hastened to add.

Clark perked up a little and nodded at that. “I think I need longer to heal. Thank you, Bruce.”

“Have you two eaten?” Bruce asked, moving over to investigate what had been sent to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark quietly watched Bruce as he slept. _I should have known I was in love. Here I am being creepy_. Bruce didn’t really seem to sleep much, especially compared to the other crewmen, but he seemed exhausted today, which worried Clark.

_I don’t know what to do. I cannot go back to Krypton. They kill all mers who go to the surface and are seen by humans. I don’t really want to try to find another mer colony that might accept one like me. And Damian makes it even more difficult. Most mers are hardly accommodating to “aberrations against nature” as Kryptonians call them._

Clark looked down at where Damian slept half buried in some sand that the crew had put in their tank at their request. _I couldn’t leave Damian, and I don’t dare take him into the sea without a colony. We wouldn’t last long just the two of us._

He looked back over to where Bruce slowly snuffled in his sleep. _I don’t want to leave him. I_ can’t _leave him now that I know I love him. If he puts me out to sea, I will just keep following the ship. What would he do then?_ Clark sighed and let himself float on his back, looking up at the wood that made the ceiling. _What am I going to do?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are you sure you will be alright for a few days on your own?” Bruce asked.

“Of course. I am not some helpless child.” Clark grumbled, secretly pleased Bruce was showing so much concern over him.

“Of course not, but, well, you just haven’t been your typical self the last few days. And most everyone will be off the ship while we re-supply.” Bruce said a bit quietly. “Would you let me ask Alfred to come look in on you?”

“That would be fine.” Clark conceded, his heart sinking when Bruce finally walked away. He knew he would be back in just a few days, but it felt like it represented something so much more. The isolation of the life he would have to lead once he left the ship. The loneliness. The sorrow.

Clark made sure to keep Damian well fed and entertained but didn’t worry so much about himself. When Alfred came to check in on him, he wasn’t doing well.

“Clark, what is wrong with you?” Alfred asked in a kind, fatherly way that made Clark feel like he belonged. Alfred began checking him over and tsking over his findings. “It looks like you haven’t eaten in days.” Alfred sat down in Bruce’s chair. “Will you tell me what is wrong.”

Clark sighed. It was far too easy to talk to Alfred, and he really did want to talk it out with someone. “Bruce keeps asking me when I need to be dropped off.”

“And you don’t want to leave the ship?” Alfred asked quietly.

Clark shook his head. “I love it here. It feels like home. I know all of the crew, so no one scares me, and I am able to soak in the sun, which I never got to do back in Krypton.”

“Ah, but it isn’t just that, is it.” Alfred pressed. “There is something more.”

“I can’t really go back at all.” Clark confessed.

Alfred looked at him confused. “I was thinking of something else, but that seems important. What do you mean you can’t go back? They won’t let you?”

“No. In my colony, any mer who meets or is seen by a human creature is to be banned from the colony or killed upon their return.”

Alfred nodded, “Well, that makes some things simpler, doesn’t it?”

Clark looked up, “Why?”

“Well, the captain is hardly going to send you back to somewhere that isn’t safe for you.”

“He wouldn’t?”

“Of course not. I cannot believe you think he is the kind of man who would do that. What is your opinion of the captain?”

“Well, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

Alfred hummed. “This was more what I was expecting.”

“You were expecting this?” Clark looked up at Alfred in surprise.

“You two aren’t exactly subtle.” Alfred shrugged his shoulders. “Now, ask your question and then let’s get you fed. You will need rest, and perhaps I will send the captain back to help you with the child to give you the time to get the rest that you need.”

Clark felt himself blushing. “I just wanted to ask about Bruce. He is clearly a good man. A man I find really appealing, but he also seems a . . . bit closed off.”

Alfred nodded, “Captain Bruce is, as you say, a good man. A very good man. But, well, he has had his share of trouble. His parents were brutally murdered in front of him, which haunts him still, and I think he has it in his mind that he is poison. Or that he doesn’t deserve any happiness. He’ll often talk about how those he loves get hurt, which makes him more reserved and less likely to talk freely of his love. I have always thought he needed the right person to show him how ridiculous those notions are.”

“Do you . .. do you think he could ever be happy with me?” Clark wondered, feeling a bit foolish asking like this. But then Alfred reached over and took Clark’s hand, not minding the water he was getting on his cuffs.

“That is exactly what I think could happen. You don’t see the way he looks at you when you are holding Damian or soaking on the deck. Ever since you started doing that Captain Bruce finds more and more reasons to be sure he is supervising from the deck.” Alfred laughed a little. “Talk with him, Clark. I think the conversation would be good for both of you. But be patient with him. He tends to be a bit stubborn and bullheaded about things.”

Clark nodded absently, already lost in thinking about what, perhaps, could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem comes from “The Song of the Old Mother,” which is just so simple yet powerful:  
> I rise in the dawn, and I kneel and blow  
> Till the seed of the fire flicker and glow.  
> And then I must scrub, and bake, and sweep,  
> Till stars are beginning to blink and peep;  
> But the young lie long and dream in their bed  
> Of the matching of ribbons, the blue and the red,  
> And their day goes over in idleness,  
> And they sigh if the wind but lift up a tress.  
> While I must work, because I am old  
> And the seed of the fire gets feeble and cold.


	6. Innocence and Beauty Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear hearts, I hope you like this last chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Next month I will have a wild wingfic . . . kind of. I hope I’ll see some of y’all again for that one!

Bruce finds himself pacing on the deck of his ship. That isn’t anything terribly noteworthy. He does that on most mornings. But what _is_ noteworthy is how clearly he doesn’t want to be pacing. He wants to be talking to someone, but he also doesn’t want to disturb him. _I know it is important for him to get his rest._ He walked another length. _Or am I just saying that?_ The conversation he had with Alfred when he first got on the ship two hours ago haunted Bruce.

 _Alfred is usually right with these things. In fact, I have never known him to be wrong. But, even still. He has always wanted me to find happiness. I … have never trusted happiness. How can I?_ He walked another length. _Alfred would have me believe I have found Clark. But that isn’t true, is it? I am honor bound to take Clark back to where he belongs. It would be wrong of me to make him stay. I would be just like Lex. Holding him here. Essentially a prisoner._

Bruce was so caught up in his thinking it took him several seconds to notice one of his midshipmen waiting near him with a question. He was never caught unawares, and so wanted to hide the fact that he just was.

“Dick. What do you need?”

“Sorry to bother you Captain, when you are thinking and such, but I was sent to inquire after the direction we should be sailing once we leave port.” Dick rocked on his heels back and forth. It was a habit Bruce supposed he ought to help break him of, but he had always liked the fact that the boy had so much energy.

Bruce nodded. “We still have two hours before we leave. Get Jason and go around and check that all the crew have arrived.”

“Already done sir.”

Bruce hid his surprise. “Well, good work. Double check the supplies brought aboard.”

Dick opened his mouth, _no doubt to say they have already done that too. How long was I pacing for?_ But Bruce forestalled him. “Check again. We want to be precise.”

He watched Dick bound away, reviewed the vague orders they had received, and realized he couldn’t put off talking to Clark any longer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark was playing with Damian in the Captain’s quarters. Damian was practicing his walking and stretching with his tentacles. He was getting better and better at shifting himself around inside and outside of the water. _I really need to have him start practicing in the ocean with me. I wonder if they would throw a line out or something. I could hunt sometimes and help Damian explore a bit, so he won’t be completely unused to sea life. Maybe then they could bring us back up._

One of the crewmen, Clark had no idea who, although it had clearly been at Bruce’s direction, had built them another few tanks in different parts of the ship. One on the deck and one that was on wheels and could be pushed around. It was to try to give Clark and Damian more mobility on the ship, which had made Clark smile. _I really love it on this ship. I don’t want to leave._ He tried to calm himself down. _And maybe I don’t have to. I need to talk to Bruce and see what he thinks of Damian and me staying._

There was a slight knock on the door, which never failed to make Clark smile. He had tried telling Bruce that this was very much his room, so he needn’t bother to knock. That had scandalized Bruce who seemed to appreciate the importance of privacy and space. It was such a difference from how mers acted in Krypton and from how Clark spent his first few months with humans. Clark found he liked having his own space and being able to expect privacy.

“Come in.” Clark called.

Bruce opened the door and walked in. Clark took a moment to enjoy him. He was a tall man, and he was solid. Sometimes he seemed almost impossibly so. Broad shoulders that narrowed down into strong thighs.

“Clark?”

Clark blushed as he looked up, clearly having missed what Bruce said _because I was staring at him_. “Sorry, Bruce. What was that? My mind was elsewhere.”

Bruce looked like he was holding back a smirk, but when he began speaking it disappeared altogether. “Clark, we are about to set back out to sea, and I need to know where you would like us to drop you and Damian.”

_Bruce sounds strangled. Maybe he really doesn’t want us to go._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bruce tried to steal himself for hearing where he needed to drop the two off. This is what they needed, so he wasn’t going to come in the way of it. Even if he would rather just watch Clark’s expressive eyes or the way his tail would darken when he was satisfied, Bruce forced himself to focus on what he was saying.

“Bruce, I have something to explain that is a bit difficult for me to get admit fully. I love my people, and I am going to miss them. I had a life with my colony. One I enjoyed immensely.”

 _Of course, he did. That is good. I do not want to take that away from him,_ But Bruce felt his heart twisting inside of him. _This is stupid. I shouldn’t have left myself open to such pain._

“However, I decided to take a gamble. We have something we call Klearton Night, and I wanted to prove that I was the bravest, boldest member of the colony, and I rather think I was simply bored there. That is how I got captured by Lex all those months ago. What you don’t know, Bruce, is that when I took that gamble, I knew there was a good chance I wouldn’t be able to go back to Krypton. Ever. My colony is a very isolated colony. They think that is why we have flourished so long. And one of the rules that is always enforced is the banishment of mers who have any sort of exposure to humans.”

“Clark, what are you saying? Does your colony not let you go back if you have been captured? That was hardly your fault or responsibility. Lex deserves the full blame for that, and he has paid for it. Wasn’t that enough?”

Clark seemed to smile at Bruce’s vigorous defense of the mer. “It is true that I could try my luck with Krypton and see if they would welcome me back, but I am much more concerned with Damian.”

Damian responded to his name. He had been picking his way across the floor of the cabin, but now he swung himself around and moved towards Bruce. Bruce happily scooped up the boy, enjoying the weight of him. Damian seemed to be in a cuddly mood and practically melted in Bruce’s arms. He wound several tentacles around Bruce’s arm and then let himself sink back. _He always acts more like a liquid than anything else. I love holding him._ One tip of a tentacle wrapped singularly around Bruce’s long finger. It felt just like a hand being held and warmed Bruce’s heart, despite his attempt at concentrating on what Clark was saying to him.

“Concerned how?”

Clark bit at his lip a little, which distracted Bruce for a different reason a brief moment. But when Clark started speaking, Bruce was completely focused. “He is a hybrid. Half mer-half human. That is the only way one of my kind develop something like tentacles. It is often seen as a weakness in the mer world.”

“That is ridiculous. Look at how strong and developed Damian already is. He is going to be incredibly gifted.”

Clark nodded, “I think it is ridiculous too. It simply reflects Krypton’s isolation stance. They don’t want to encourage relationships between mers and humans, so of course they completely eradicate any of their offspring they find.”

“Clark are you saying they would kill Damian if we took him there?”

Clark nodded sadly. “Horrible, isn’t it? And that is why I have put off telling you where to take me. I can’t go back there. Not myself and certainly not with Damian. And I refuse to leave him.”

“No one would expect you to.” Bruce started pacing in his little cabin, which made Clark smile again.

“I was hoping.” Clark began, a bit shyly. “That you wouldn’t mind us staying on the ship. I’ve been thinking, and I know I could be useful for hunting. That used to be my purpose in Krypton, and I am pretty good at it. That would make sure we have plenty of food. Damian is already far more able to manage getting around, and we can figure something out for me.”

Bruce felt his whole body relax. _Clark didn’t have to go. Clark didn’t want to go_ , _right?_ “Just to be sure we are clear; you would like to stay?”

Clark let out a quick bark of laughter. “Yes, I would really like to stay. With Damian. On your ship. However, I do think I need to confess one more thing.”

 _What now_ Bruce silently screamed but nodded his acquiescence.

“This might make you uncomfortable, Bruce, but I really don’t want to do that. I just feel like I have to tell you . . . I have fallen in love with you.” Clark looked intently at Bruce’s face, trying to read what he was thinking as soon as he said it.

 _What does he mean? He can’t possible mean love love? With me?_ “Fallen in love?” Bruce felt himself reeling. He found his desk chair and sank down into it. “How do you know?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. “How does anyone know. I think you just kind of guess at it. It helped that Alfred agreed I had.”

That almost made Bruce laugh. “He did?”

“He seemed to think you wouldn’t hate hearing that I had. Was he right?”

Bruce finally got shaken from his own stupefied feelings. He looked at Clark and noticed how anxiously he was swishing his tail which had gone a pale blue. _He cannot be nervous. Him? He is so exquisite and bright. Who wouldn’t want him?_

“Clark, I respect you. Of course, I respect Alfred, so I want to trust what you are both saying. However, I have to wonder – how can you be sure? Maybe you just think you fell in love with me because I was the one who rescued you from Lex’s despicable hands. Come to that, how can you be over what was done to you by other humans? They tortured you. In the most brutal, horrible ways. And you . . . you just move on?”

Clark cocked his head at Bruce, making him really look like a creature from the deep his tail stripping with darker patterns of blue. “I know myself, Bruce. I don’t think you are really asking me this. I think you are asking yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think of me? I mean actually think?”

“I like you, of course. You are kind, taking a child that wasn’t yours just because you knew he needed someone. You are thoughtful, never interrupting when the crew is working hard but asking questions when they are able to talk. You are bright, like the sun. I could stare at you and never tire of what I see.” Bruce felt himself blushing all over. _Too honest. I was much too honest._

A beatific smile had spread all across Clark’s face and his tail turned into the deep blue of pure satisfaction Bruce loved seeing on him. _I have never seen, nor will I ever see, anything more lovely and perfect than that expression._ Bruce’s fingers itched to touch Clark’s face, but he hesitated.

“Clark, you were tortured horribly. I don’t want to take advantage of that.”

“And you won’t. You have to respect me enough to trust that I know what I want and what I need. None of us can really know for certain anyway. I think love requires faith. Faith in yourself and in the other person. All I know is that I am ready to try. Let me try.”

Bruce nodded a bit numbly, giving in to his earlier desire. He reached out and slid his hand through Clark’s wet hair that felt soft and slippery. He pushed his hand all the way through to Clark’s bare neck. _He has been in my room these past months. Oh, what I want to do with him_.

Clark leaned into Bruce’s touch. He nodded to the sleeping Damian in Bruce’s other hand. “Look at him. He adores you. He actually kind of looks like you, if you had octopi’s legs.”

“Octopus legs? Really.”

Clark smiled up at him, Bruce’s hand still resting on his neck. Bruce started rubbing his thumb across Clark’s silky skin. “Really.” Clark whispered.

Bruce leaned down and met Clark for an earth-shattering kiss. Bruce discovered that Clark was able to regulate his teeth carefully enough to never draw blood but to always make the kiss feel sharp and electric. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crew watched happily as their captain laughed, actually laughed, with the stranger mer creature they had found. Most of them would agree this was the best ship they had served on, but that the captain could be a bit dour. He lacked joy in his life.

Now, Clark made their captain smile. And Damian caused the best kind of ruckus, which would also draw a smile from their captain.

Beyond that, the first mate smiled more, as did the doctor. Everyone agreed this was a vast improvement. It made up for the awkwardness of having so many tanks on board, which did take some maneuvering. In fact, two of the midshipmen had taken the trouble of crafting a large tank on deck, which they connected to the smaller tank in the captain’s quarters with a small tunnel. It worked well for now, but most of the crew thought it was doomed when the first bad storm hit. However, they had all secretly decided to themselves that they would help fix them if, or when, they broke.

Bruce looked down at his mer who was splayed out across the deck, waving his tail back and forth for Damian to struggle to grab. Damian reached for it with his hands laughing happily, his tentacles stretching to reach too. Bruce met Alfred’s eyes across the deck and smiled. He finally felt home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is from the lovely “A Prayer for My Daughter,” which I thought worked quite well for wee Damian:
> 
> Once more the storm is howling, and half hid  
> Under this cradle-hood and coverlid  
> My child sleeps on. There is no obstacle  
> But Gregory's wood and one bare hill  
> Whereby the haystack- and roof-levelling wind,  
> Bred on the Atlantic, can be stayed;  
> And for an hour I have walked and prayed  
> Because of the great gloom that is in my mind.  
> I have walked and prayed for this young child an hour  
> And heard the sea-wind scream upon the tower,  
> And under the arches of the bridge, and scream  
> In the elms above the flooded stream;  
> Imagining in excited reverie  
> That the future years had come,  
> Dancing to a frenzied drum,  
> Out of the murderous innocence of the sea.  
> May she be granted beauty and yet not  
> Beauty to make a stranger's eye distraught,  
> Or hers before a looking-glass, for such,  
> Being made beautiful overmuch,  
> Consider beauty a sufficient end,  
> Lose natural kindness and maybe  
> The heart-revealing intimacy  
> That chooses right, and never find a friend.  
> Helen being chosen found life flat and dull  
> And later had much trouble from a fool,  
> While that great Queen, that rose out of the spray,  
> Being fatherless could have her way  
> Yet chose a bandy-leggèd smith for man.  
> It's certain that fine women eat  
> A crazy salad with their meat  
> Whereby the Horn of Plenty is undone.  
> In courtesy I'd have her chiefly learned;  
> Hearts are not had as a gift but hearts are earned  
> By those that are not entirely beautiful;  
> Yet many, that have played the fool  
> For beauty's very self, has charm made wise,  
> And many a poor man that has roved,  
> Loved and thought himself beloved,  
> From a glad kindness cannot take his eyes.  
> May she become a flourishing hidden tree  
> That all her thoughts may like the linnet be,  
> And have no business but dispensing round  
> Their magnanimities of sound,  
> Nor but in merriment begin a chase,  
> Nor but in merriment a quarrel.  
> O may she live like some green laurel  
> Rooted in one dear perpetual place.  
> My mind, because the minds that I have loved,  
> The sort of beauty that I have approved,  
> Prosper but little, has dried up of late,  
> Yet knows that to be choked with hate  
> May well be of all evil chances chief.  
> If there's no hatred in a mind  
> Assault and battery of the wind  
> Can never tear the linnet from the leaf.  
> An intellectual hatred is the worst,  
> So let her think opinions are accursed.  
> Have I not seen the loveliest woman born  
> Out of the mouth of Plenty's horn,  
> Because of her opinionated mind  
> Barter that horn and every good  
> By quiet natures understood  
> For an old bellows full of angry wind?  
> Considering that, all hatred driven hence,  
> The soul recovers radical innocence  
> And learns at last that it is self-delighting,  
> Self-appeasing, self-affrighting,  
> And that its own sweet will is Heaven's will;  
> She can, though every face should scowl  
> And every windy quarter howl  
> Or every bellows burst, be happy still.  
> And may her bridegroom bring her to a house  
> Where all's accustomed, ceremonious;  
> For arrogance and hatred are the wares  
> Peddled in the thoroughfares.  
> How but in custom and in ceremony  
> Are innocence and beauty born?  
> Ceremony's a name for the rich horn,  
> And custom for the spreading laurel tree.


End file.
